The unrequited love
by Alessa00
Summary: Katniss swore she was going to hate Peeta Mellark for the rest of her life as she stood in the altar taking him as her husband. But Katniss was never good at keeping promises. A bit of galeniss, and little Finnick and Annie. Everlark. (Based on Mexican Telenovela)
1. Chapter 1

In District 11, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the people were sitting outside enjoying a meal, or sitting in the beach with their families. The birds were gently singing and the sky was a beautiful shade of crystal blue.

But in the main house there was a dark room, where the curtains were pulled over the window, and a man was lying in bed, sweat dripping in his forehead. The man's name is Benjamin Mellark he is the owner of the whole Mellark's farm. He is known as a selfish man, who never got married, now did he ever have any children. He was alone, and he didn't really have anyone who cared about him. He was never very generous with his workers,as he would make them work more than needed. But there was one worker who he treated far better than the others.

As Benjamin lied in bed, a worker of the farm, the only one he ever treated fairly entered the room.

It was hard for Benjamin to speak, as he was very weak and could barely breath, but he asked the the worker, Peeta where Father Anselmo was. He told Peeta that he needed to see father Anselmo urgently.

"He will be here soon." Peeta tells Benjamin.

"You know you are the only worker I trust Peeta. If it was for the rest of those miserable workers, I would already be dead, and they would steal all of my money." Benjamin slowly says in between breaths.

"Don't say that. If anyone would have wanted to steal from you, I'm sure they would have done it by now." Peeta says gently, trying somehow both to console Benjamin in his dying bed, but also assuring him that the other workers, people he called his friends, were not bad people.

"Father Anselmo told me that you...managed to end your career at the university." Benjamin says swallowing hard in the middle of his sentence.

"Yes it's true. It took me many years, and a lot of hard work, but I finally earned my title." Peeta says humbly, but coldly.

"If your parents..were alive..they would feel very proud of you." Benjamin manages to croak out, before Father Anselmo walks into the room.

"It's good that you are here father. Mr. Benjamin has been waiting for you." Peeta tells the priest.

"How is he?" Father Anselmo asks Peeta quietly, but Peeta only responds by shaking his head, as if to say that there really is no hope.

Peeta decides that he should leave the two men alone, and so without another word, he slowly makes his way outside to where the workers have their lunch. There he finds his close friend Delly Cartwright enjoying her lunch with her father.

"Why did I hear you and uncle Brian fight again today? Delly asks her father as she sips on her water.

"You know the way your uncle is. He never listens to what I tell him. And it bothers me." Carter, Delly's father answers.

Peeta makes his way to the table, sitting next to Delly.

"Don't get angry at him, we're all very nervous." Delly says.

"I know that. But we need to keep working, even if the patron is dying. Who knows what will happen after that." Carter says.

"Nothing bad will happen. I mean, the patron isn't going to leave us on the street after all these years of working for him." Delly almost laughs, knowing that that wont happen. It can't happen. If it does, her family will end up starving.

Peeta serves himself a glass of juice, and pours some for Delly too, witch he gently places on the table in front of her.

"Well Benjamin has never been a very giving man." Carter says.

"That shouldn't scare you Peeta, right? I mean after just having finished the university, I'm sure you were planning on leaving anyway right?" Delly asks.

Peeta doesn't have the chance to answer as Father Anselmo walks into the room telling Peeta that Benjamin has to talk to him.

Reluctantly Peeta makes his way to Benjamin's room.

"Come closer boy." Benjamin gently asks.

Confusion passes through Peeta's eyes, but he kneels down next to Benjamin's bed anyway.

"I just wrote my testament. I named you my only heir. Once I am gone, this will all belong to you."

"Me? Why?" Peeta asks shocked by the man's confession.

Benjamin pulls Peeta even closer, and says his last words before his head falls to the pillow, and his heartbeat stops.

But his words are left hanging in the air, as Peeta can still feel his breath on his neck. And all of a sudden Peeta starts sobbing. Anger, saddness betrayal flash in his eyes.

He repeats Benjamin's words in his head over and over.

"Because you carry my blood. You Peeta are my only son." he can still hear it.

Now it isn't just a patron who's death he witnessed.

But his fathers.

"Patron?" Peeta gently asks to the emptiness.

"Mr. Benjamin? No no, don't you die on me! Tell me it isn't true, tell me!" Peeta is now yelling and shaking the dead body, trying to get answers.

It's too late.

X

In District Twelve, it is also a beautiful day, and Katniss Everdeen is wearing a lovely rose colored silky dress, that was perfect for the beach. It had an open back, and she let herself enjoy the hotness of the beautiful day. Her hair was hanging loosely in beautiful long curls. She smiled. She was so happy. So very much in love. In fact she was standing in the beach right now, watching the ocean, waiting for the love of her life, Gale Hawthorne to show up. She didn't have to wait long, since soon she felt two hands that covered her eyes from behind.

Katniss pulles the hands to her lips and she gently kisses them, before she turns around to face him. Gale starts to kiss her, but gently she pushes away, laughing.

"Don't reject me like that. I want to kiss your lips, and show you how much I love you." Gale tells her, and this makes a playful smile appear on Katniss's lips.

"I love you so much Catnip"

Katniss can't help but to laugh as he calls her by that ridiculous nickname.

"I love you too. I love you no matter what anyone else will say." Katniss assures him.

"Well see, then don't expect for me to resist myself. Let me kiss you." Gale tells her, as again Katniss pulls away playfully, but soon she lets him kiss her.

"I know it's so hard to maintain yourself when it's me we're talking about." Katniss teases. "But I also don't want to risk anything, by making someone see us." she tells him, and then she places herself in front of him, pressing her back against him, so that he can hug her from behind. She watches the ocean. "Not until you have talked with my dad." she finishes smiling.

"Have you talked to him about me?" Gale asks.

"No. Not yet."

"But you at least told him that you won't be marrying that guy, Sebastian?" Gale asks serious.

Katniss sighs and turns around to face him. "No, no I haven't had the chance, but I will do it. I'm sure that my dad will understand."

"I'm sorry Catnip, but I really don't think that your dad will like the idea that you will be changing someone like Sebastian, for me." Gale inhales, his eyes looking worried, and scared. Scared of losing her.

"Don't say that." Katniss pleads.

"But it's the truth. That guy is from your social level. He can offer you so much money. The only thing that I can offer you, is love. I don't think your dad will accept you marrying a simple guy from the seam Catnip."

"My dad will be happy, once he knows how much I love you. He will be happy to hand me over in the church, for me to be your wife." Katniss says, and this makes Gale grab her harder with a smile.

"Can you imagine it?" Katniss laughs.

The pair then move to kiss passionately when a voice interrupts them.

"Katniss!" Sebastian calls out.

"I'll talk to him." Gale says as he pulls away.

"No no, I'm the one that needs to talk to him. Wait for me here." Katniss says, but Gale follows her anyway as they make their way to Sebastian. Katniss's fiance.

"Sebastian, please let me explain. I swear that I tried to localize you, in every possible way. But I could never reach you while you were in District three to tell you that we're over." Katniss slowly tells him.

"I thought that you wanted me to come home earlier, but I never though that.." Sebastian starts.

"..that I would fall in love with someone else?" Katniss gently asks.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sebastian, but you left me for three years. Sebastian, I was barely even sixteen, I didn't even know what I wanted myself. My mother impulsed me, she forced me to tell you yes, when you proposed. And then you left for three years to study in District three Sebastian, and I'm sorry but I never loved you. " Katniss finds a way to finish her sentence.

"I realize now that you are not even worth it. Where is the ring huh?" Sebastian grabs Katniss's hand but finds nothing in it.

"I already stopped using it a couple of months ago, but don't worry, I'll return it to you." Katniss says pulling her hand away.

"No no, keep it. In fact, do whatever the hell you want with it, throw it to the trash, or sell it. Because your family is going to end up needing my money anyway." With this Sebastian gives one angry look at Gale, but then walks away.

"Sebas..oh no." Katniss fight the urge to cry, but soon she feels Gale's hands on her shoulder.

"I promise it's okay." Gale consoles her.

X

Later that night Katniss slowly and carefully opens the door to the Everdeen's mansion, scared that her parents would have somehow found out about what happened with Sebastian. She takes a deep breath and wipes a tear from her eye. Then she walks into the living room, where her father is expecting her.

"Katniss! Sebastian came back to District Twelve. I told him that you went to the beach, since he came looking for you. Did he find you?" Charlie Everdeen, asks her in a worried voice.

"Yes." Katniss croakes out, her face looking miserable.

"I get that you don't feel too exited to have seen your fiance?" Charlie asks.

"I need to talk to you dad." Katniss can feel tears burning in her eyes.

"I also have to tell you something. Come here." Charlie gently takes his daughters hand in his. "Sit down." he tells her.

"Tell me something Katniss.." Charlie sits down next to Katniss. "..do you really want to marry this boy?" Katniss sighs and cups her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry that I'm insisting so much Katniss, but you know that I would have wanted for you to travel more, that you could have studied a career for yourself. Do more things before marrying someone. You are too young." Charlie tells her.

Katniss moves to look at his father. She takes his hands in his, and gently gives one of his hands a kiss.

"But I also know that your mother has given everything for you to marry him. And I can't help but wonder if you're only getting married because you feel pressured to do so. What I want to know is, do you actually love Sebastian? Are you in love with him?"

"Yes. Yes I am very much in love, but not with Se.." Katniss cannot finish her sentence as her aunt Effie comes running into the living room dramatically.

"Katniss! Oh Katniss, tell me everything. What did you think when you saw your fiance? Oh what a handsome boy he is. And he comes from such a good family. You are so very lucky Katniss. You could not have found a better man!" Effie smiles.

Katniss cringes uncomfortably and Charlie stares at his sister with annoyance.

"What? What did I say?" Effie wonders.

X

It isn't until almost night when Katniss is sitting in her bed, that her mother flies into her room with a murderous face. Katniss gets up from the floor and greets her mother, only to get slapped in the face by her mothers hand.

"Why did you hit me mother?" Katniss cries out, pressing a hand to her cheek.

"Sebastian just took a plain back to District three, and he doesn't want to hear a thing from you. What did you do you stupid child, for him to have ended the relationship like that! How could you, in one day, ruin something that I have been planning for years? You knew what this marriage meant for this family. Your wedding with Sebastian, is the most expected event in District Twelve!" Her mother yells with her whole heart.

"Mom, I'm sorry but I have a perfect reason for not marrying Seb..."

"I don't give a damn about your excuses!"

"I don't love him mother!" Katniss is now yelling back.

"Please do not use that idiotic reason on me. Love? Love is something you might get, if you're lucky, if you get a man you can love. But it is not the point here. Pack your bags Katniss, because first thing tomorrow, we leave to District three to resolve this problem!"

"No!" Katniss walks as far away from her mother as she can, in her room.

"Either you liked it or not, you are going to marry Sebastian! You know me very well Katniss, and you know that once I have made a decision no one changes my mind."

"No one changes my mind either mother. I respect you very much, but I am not a little girl anymore, and you can't jump into my life like that. At least I know I have my fathers side." Katniss says, and then she starts yelling for her father, ignoring the yells of her mother.

"What is happening?" Charlie enters the room.

"Dad! You need to tell mother to not force me to do something that I don't want to. I can't marry Sebastian dad! Please help me. Because truth be told, I would rather leave this house than marry him!" Katniss pleads as she hugs her father. All this while Diana watches her daughter cry on Charlies shoulder.

"Diana, please leave the room." Charlie asks calmly.

"I cannot believe you will let this little brat.." Diana starts her yelling again, but this time Charlie yells even harder than Diana.

"Leave the room!" he commands.

With this Charlie is left alone with a crying Katniss, and he consoles her.

"Listen, calm down, take a bath, dinner will be ready soon okay? Shh, calm down." Charlie tells Katniss.

"Thank you dad" Katniss manages to give him a small sad smile, before she walks downstairs. She has a phone call to make, that she feels guilty she can't tell about even to her dad.

She calls Gale. "Can we meet up? I had a terrible fight with my mom, and she found out that I don't want to marry Sebastian. Shes's so angry."

"Calm down honey. We knew this was going to happen. But did Sebastian talk to her? Did he tell her that he saw us together?" Gale asks on the other side of the phone.

"No, I don't think so because I'm sure my mother would have said something about it." Katniss whispers.

"But are you okay? Tell me exactly everything that happened?" Gale asks.

"Well that's the thing. I need to see you because I can't talk much on the phone."

"Okay. On the beach?" Gale asks.

"Yes. I'll get going." Katniss agrees.

What she didn't notice was the fact that her brother Marvel was secretly listening to her phone call.

X

Peeta rides his horse in the middle of the night, his eyes are red and swollen from crying and he can't really see ahead of him due to the darkness. He soon hears a girl's voice behind him and he recognizes it as Delly's voice.

Peeta makes the horse stop and angrily jumps off of it's back.

"Why, why now!" Peeta yells.

"Peeta, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this? I never thought that the patrons death was going to affect you this much." Delly tries to catch her breath.

"I'm his son." Peeta says and he can't believe it even when it comes out of his own mouth.

"What?"

"All this time that man was my father. I don't know what to do, with all this courage I'm feeling Delly. That man that I only respected due to him being my patron but judged at the same time for the way he treated his workers, and now all of a sudden I find out he's my father." Peeta angrily walks back and forth while Delly watches him. Peeta couldn't believe it. It wasn't right. He needed answers. Answers he will never get.

Peeta gently grabs Delly by the shoulders. "I don't feel his blood in my veins Delly. How can this be true?"

"I understand that this is hard for you. But this is how things are Peeta. You need ton accept it." Delly breaks away from his hold.

"Why did he do it now? Why not when I could have confronted him, when I could have asked him about my mother?" Peeta cries, and Delly places a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't like seeing you like this. You know that since when we were children, I've always been there for you. I won't leave you alone Peeta."

He turns to look at her. "That's what I want Delly. I need to be alone." Peeta walks back to his horse. He then turns around one more time. "Please Delly, for this one time, don't follow me."

He then rides his horse as far away as he can, and after a couple of hours he arrives at a beach in District Twelve.

He stands alone, watching the black ocean. He thinks about his mother. Where she left, and why she left for that matter. He wishes he could have answers. He wonders if she is even alive, if there was anything out there, anyone.

Suddenly he feels someone hugging him from behind, and as he turns around he sees a strange girl with brown hair that has been braided to one side. She was beautiful. So beautiful she took his breath away.

And for a couple of seconds the two just stare at each other.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I thought you were another person." Katniss apologizes but frankly she can't help herself from smiling. She starts walking away when he speaks.

"You shouldn't be out here in the beach in the middle of the night alone. If you'd like, I could stay with you, until that person arrives." Peeta offers.

"Thank you. I'd rather be alone." Katniss gently tells him.

"We're similar in that. There are moments in where I too want to be alone." Peeta tells her, as he turns to look at the ocean.

Katniss takes a moment to look at him. Smiling she speaks again. "Then leave."

Peeta nods, feeling a little sad about her wanting him to leave. "Goodnight." he tells her, and then turns to walk away, but he stops walking after a couple of seconds and walks back to Katniss who wears a smile that holds both amusement and embarrassment.

"Sorry, are you waiting for someone? A boyfriend?" Peeta asks.

Katniss gives a little sarcastic chuckle, but she answers in a good manner. "Don't take it personally, but I'd rather not answer that question."

He smiles too, but his smile carries loneliness and sadness."Yes. Again I offer an apology. Goodbye." Peeta says before he walks away.

Katniss laughs and buries her face in her hands embarrassed after what happened. The way she tightly hugged the blonde stranger. And his eyes. They were beautiful. A shade of blue she had never seen before. She watches him walk away and chuckles slightly to herself.

But soon it starts to get colder, and the night turns even darker if possible, and Katniss finds herself waiting for nearly an hour.

Gale never showed up.


	2. Chapter 2

**To clear things out a little, this is a story where Katniss lives in District Twelve. She is rich and lives in a mansion, but she is in love with a poor man Gale. Peeta was a worker in a farm in District 11, and now he is inhaling everything due to his father's death. Now Peeta is a rich man, he owns a whole farm. The relationship that Katniss and Peeta will have in this story is at least in the beginning a love hate relationship, but Katniss will learn to see the other side of hate. Overall it is an Everlark story, with a slow beginning.**

* * *

It was early morning and it was time for the funeral of Mr. Benjamin Mellark. Peeta was standing in his room, taking a deep breath, wondering how on earth he was going to get trough this, when he heard a knock on the door. Reluctantly he moved to open his door, and he learned that it was Father Anselmo, who was standing outside of his door.

"Good morning Peeta. Are you still not ready? Outside people are waiting for you." Father Anselmo informs the young man.

"Yes, I was just about to leave." Peeta answers bluntly.

"Peeta, you're going to have to leave this room of service, and move into the main house, as you are the only son of Mr. Benjamin, and it is your obligation to live there. Now you are the owner of this farm."

"I'm still doubting the whole fact that that man really left me all of this." Peeta tells the priest. He can't bring himself to say the word _father._ Mr. Benjamin could be many things, but being a father to him, was not one of them.

"Well you are wrong. Your father, thank goodness, had enough living time to change his testament. Your father told you the truth Peeta. He named you the only heir of all of his property."

No one could ever understand how much hatred and anger this causes Peeta. A man that was never anything else but a patron to him, was now remembered as his father. His father, who recognized his son, seconds before his death, baring him no answers.

"I don't want a single penny from that man." Peeta says coldly. Father Anselmo tells him that he should think things trough, but Peeta doesn't want, nor does he need to think about anything.

Now Peeta riced to his feet and as anger took hold of him, he was yelling now. "I never needed a father, nor did I ever need any money. I have always worked for myself!"

"I know this son, I know. That is why I have always felt very proud of you. But try and understand that Mr. Benjamin wanted to be fair towards you, with his only son, in the last minute of his life!" Father Anselmo's voice had risen a little in the end, but it was no where near yelling.

"Fair? _Fair!_ " Peeta says that word cringing. "He even had the nerve to say to me, that if my parents would to be alive, they would be proud of me. That is fair to you?" By the end of the sentence Peeta was yelling again.

"Try and understand me son. By the end of his life your father was very regretful towards the things he had done."

"Well he started to feel regretful too late, don't you think? What I would have wanted from a father is love. What I needed was affection, a simple hug. And that I never had. And that I never will have." at this point Peeta is just beyond tired and he feels a lump in his throat, and tears that he has to swallow.

The priest slowly places a hand on Peeta's shoulder and reminds him of his grandfather, who had taken care of Peeta when he was a little boy.

"It's been many years since my grandfather's death. Did he know that I was Benjamin Mellark's son?" Peeta asks.

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that your grandfather never really got over your mother's death." is the only simple answer Peeta gets. One that he has heard many times before.

"You once told me that my mother had been a worker in this farm. Tell me something. That _miserable_ " Peeta struggles with what to call his father. "did he ever take advantage of my mother? Did he benefit from her only being a simple worker?" Peeta asks.

Father Anselmo's silence is more than an answer to Peeta, who now suddenly hates Benjamin Mellark even more.

X

The Everdeen's are enjoying their breakfast but Diana Everdeen finds starring at her daughter Katniss, as something more appealing. As soon as Marvel had heard the phone call that Katniss had with Gale, he had obviously told his mother about it. And well now, Diana wants to somewhat play with Katniss.

"Your father would love it if you where to travel somewhere, and I think it's for the best. Were would you like to go, Katniss?" her mother smiles a cold fake smile.

"Quite honestly I wouldn't want to leave District Twelve." Katniss carefully says.

"Why not? If you're not going to marry Sebastian anymore." Diana really is enjoying this. "So for all I know, nothing should stop you."

Katniss takes his fathers hand in hers. "My fathers health. You know that he has been quite delicate lately."

"Don't you worry about me Katniss. I'm fine." Charlie squeezes his daughters hand reassuringly with a smile.

"You should go to District four, If I remember right your mother has friends there. Oh and I'm sure they would gladly welcome you. And besides, I've heard there are some _really_ good looking men living there. Perhaps you could find someone and fall in love." Effie can't help but jump in. Katniss rolls her eyes.

"There is no hurry for that Effie. Katniss just ended one relationship, she should enjoy her freedom. Katniss, promise me, that you won't pressure yourself into having to be in a relationship, right at this moment. That will come with time." Charlie softly but firmly states.

Diana looks at her daughter with viciousness. "Don't worry Charlie. If there was someone special in the life of our daughter, we would already be aware of it. Isn't that right Katniss?" the mother asks, locking eyes intensely with Katniss.

When Katniss says nothing in return, Diana continues.

"Or do you have more surprises for us, Katniss?"

All eyes are on her on the table, and just when she starts to shake her head no, the attention is not on here anymore, as there is a loud thud that comes from someone slamming the door. In walks Marvel, all bruised and beaten up. Diana is the first one up running towards her son.

"My baby, what happened to you? Are you okay?" she asks all worried.

"Just look in what state you come home! After spending the night, god knows where. You are one irresponsible man! Nothing surprises me anymore!" It's Charlie who yells at his son, while Diana just holds Marvel, glaring at Charlie.

Never taking her eyes off of Charlie she states that she will take care of his son's bruising's. Then she walks away with Marvel.

Katniss instead rises to give her father a hug, and she tries to calm him down by kissing him on the cheek, and telling him to finish his breakfast.

Later when she finally gets some peace and quiet, Katniss sits in her bed and thinks about the day in the beach with Gale. She checks her phone, and her smile turns into a frown as she wonders where Gale was last night and why he didn't show up. Or why he hasn't even called her.

But at the very same time as Katniss thinks of Gale, Peeta Mellark sits in the stairway of the main house. His house for that matter, although he feels strange to refer to it as his home. He sits and thinks about the beautiful girl he met last night at the beach. The girl with the brown hair that was pulled into a single loose braid. The silver eyes that consumed him. The way that she hugged him, although thinking he was someone else she did still..

"Peeta!"

Peeta is brought back from his daydreaming when he hears a familiar voice call his name. He stands up and for the first time in ages feels a little better as he pulls his close friend Finnick Odair in for a hug.

"They told you already?" Peeta asks.

"Yes. Father Anselmo told me everything this morning." Finnick smiles.

"Thank you for coming." Peeta genuinely is thankful.

"Don't thank me. That's what friends are for right?"

"I've really missed my best friend." Peeta states.

"Well don't you worry there Peeta Bread, because I'm gonna be staying for quite a while. Things didn't go that well in the Capitol. Got fired after two weeks." Finnick smirks as he talks.

"Well, that's where you have me. I have your back for whatever you need man."

"Thank you. Well look at how things are now. I'm here all broke as shit, and you're the owner of all of _this_."

"Nah. I don't feel like this is mine. I don't even want it." Peeta says now in a much more serious tone.

"That's not true Peeta. We grew up here. The only reason why Benjamin got rich is, that he took advantage of his workers. But now, with you owning this, the whole farm and it's workers future's are in your hands." Finnick says, and this causes Peeta to start thinking that maybe Finnick is right, and he should take this as a positive thing.

A little while later Benjamin Mellark's funeral starts, and once Peeta gets there, a familiar face approaches him.

"It's nice to meet you Peeta. I'm Seneca Crane, district twelve's leather factory manager. I am at your service, and I hope I can work for you as loyally, as I did for Mr. Benjamin Mellark." Seneca tells Peeta, as he shakes hands with him. But on the other side of the room, Delly's uncle Brian gives a silent chuckle at Seneca's words.

X

Katniss frowns as she tries to call Gale for the seventh time with no answer. As her aunt Effie walks into the room, she asks Katniss who she is trying to call.

"Oh just Annie. I wanted to know if she's back from her honeymoon already so that we can see each other again." Katniss lies.

"Katniss..I want you to know that you have mine, and your fathers back. But I would like to ask you to be honest with me. You know I've always been on your side Katniss, and whatever it is that you are hiding, it will come out at some point. Why did you end things with Sebastian?" Effie asks.

Katniss takes a deep breath, before she realizes it is time to speak the truth. "You're right aunt. And it's time for me to speak to my father." Katniss starts walking towards her fathers office, ignoring her aunts yells about Charlie being busy at the moment.

She pushes the door open and when she enters she feels her breath being sucked out of her as she finds Gale there talking with her father.

"Katniss, you know that you should knock. Don't you see that I am talking with the marine Hawthorne?" Charlie asks sternly, and with this Gale turn to look at Katniss with a smile. The two look at each other, before Charlie speaks again.

"Why do I feel like you two know each other?" he asks.

"No, no we've never met." Gale calmly answers.

"And can I ask what is the reason for your visit?" Katniss asks, but it is Charlie who answers.

"He came to bring me some papers from Captain Plutarch." Charlie says.

"The captain wanted to say goodbye to your father, because we are leaving tomorrow and we will be gone for ten days." Gale continues while looking at Katniss.

" _Ten_ Days!" Katniss can't help but to raise her voice in annoyance.

"The man has his obligations in the navy Katniss. Oh, I just remembered that I have that wine Captain Plutarch had asked me. Could you please give it to him from me?"

"Yes of course." Gale simply answers getting a little nervous.

"Then give me minute, I'll go to the basement to get it. Katniss, please keep marine Hawthorne some company here." Charlie tells his daughter.

"Yes of course father." Katniss smiles a vicious smile when her father walks away. She closes the offices doors and quickly turns around to face Gale, but he is already behind her, and he presses her against the door before he kisses her. She kisses him back but pulls away soon.

"I was waiting for you last night at the beach, and you never showed up!" Katniss whispers as she walks across the room.

"I'm sorry Catnip. I had an inconvenience. Captain Plutarch needed me last night."

"Now that I saw you here talking to my dad I thought for a second that you came here to talk to him about us." Katniss sighs.

"I don't think it's the right time." Gale says stepping closer to her.

"When will it be the right time then Gale?"

"When I come back to district twelve."

"Why can't you just do it now, you're already here!"

"I just don't know how your dad will react. Especially now that you ended things with Sebastian. I don't want to get you in trouble." Gale says and he presses her against the wall and he kisses her again.

"Ten days! I'm going..to miss..you..like crazy." Katniss says in between of their kiss. As soon as they hear the door opening Gale runs behind the office's table and Katniss turns around to face the wall, to hide her blushing face.

In walks Charlie, with the wine bottle. He hands it to Gale and asks him to give Captain Plutarch greetings from his side. With this Gale says his goodbyes and with a small smirk he leaves Katniss biting her lip and Charlie looking at her with a questioning look.

X

It was a rainy day in District eleven, and there was a small handful of people in Benjamin's funeral. Mostly just a couple of workers and of course Peeta Mellark. They all held black umbrellas in the rain as they listen to the priest. No one would really miss him. Delly gently presses her head against Peeta's shoulder and Seneca gives him a curious glare.

Once the funeral is over Peeta stands outside of the main house with his lawyer and father Anselmo. The lawyer is telling him about how he is going to make sure that tomorrow he will do all the paperwork needed to get everything on Peeta's name.

"I'm so happy that you changed your mind." Father Anselmo says.

"Everything will change now. But not only for me, but for everyone. I swear that I won't be the only one who will get something once I get all of that money." Peeta says.

"I know that once in your hands this farm will get very far. And that you will be fair with everyone who works here." Father Anselmo says and it sounded more like a warning than a statement.

"What worries me is the company in district twelve. It has been losing money and if things continue like that, it will go bankrupt." the lawyer informs.

"Seneca Crane is the administrator right?" Peeta asks.

"Yes. But I've never truly trusted that man. They could just be my ideas but, I think that he has been robbing money from your father for years." The lawyer says.

"In that case, I will make my way to District twelve to make sure everything is in order." Peeta tells him.

In the distance Brian secretly listens to the men speaking.

* * *

Hours later Peeta stands outside thinking about the girl with the braid and silvery eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Delly interrupts his thoughts.

"A woman." Peeta simply tells her.

"Oh really? Who, what woman?" Delly smiles.

"I don't know who she is, but I met here when I went to the beach." Peeta says.

Delly's smile turns into a frown. "When did you go to the beach?"

"Last night. I went by horse to district twelve." he tells her.

"District twelve? But that's like three hours away by horse!"

Peeta ignores Delly's statement as he continues to talk about the girl. "You know, you can really see that she has class. Do you think that a woman like that would notice someone like me?" Peeta smiles as he asks this.

Delly sighs and starts smiling again. "That doesn't matter. What really is important, is that you fall for the right girl. Someone who will truly love you and who won't hurt you." Delly says cheerfully.

"And do you think that I really know someone who would give everything away for me?" Peeta asks.

"I don't see why not. The thing is that you have to open your eyes to see where she's at."

Peeta nods. "Well, I'm going to head to sleep. Tomorrow I have a very complicated day. Goodnight Delly." he starts to walk away but Delly calls his name.

"I know that things won't be the same. But I'm really scared that you will change around me." Delly says almost crying.

Peeta shakes his head, and steps slightly closer to Delly. "Don't worry. Whatever happens you will always be my best friend." Peeta kisses her on the forehead and walks away.

Once he is gone, Delly starts crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**So guys, I'm really terribly sorry but I got a little confused with the characters. Earlier I mentioned Captain Snow, but I will have to change this a little as the captain will be Plutarch, and Snow will be District Twelve's mayor. Sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

In District Twelve's wharf, Annie runs towards her best friend Katniss and they embrace each other in a hug.

"Annie I'm so happy to see you. When did you come back from your honeymoon?"

"Oh a couple of days ago. It was amazing." Annie smiles.

"Why didn't you come and see me earlier? I have so much to tell you. I ended things with Sebastian."

"So I heard. What did your parents say?" Annie asks worried. The wind blows and although it's a hot day Annie was very cold in her short dress.

"My dad supports me so much. But my mother, well you know her. After everything that happened, she barely even speaks to me. Oh but tell me about your _honeymoon_!" Katniss takes Annie's hand and asks this in a dreamy voice. Katniss and Annie have always dreamed of their wedding day, and of course of their honeymoon, since they were little girls. Annie has always wanted a family, and although Katniss wants one to herself too one day, she knows how much Annie wants to be a mother.

When Annie first told Katniss that she was going to marry Mr. Coriolanus Snow, a man not only twice her age, but also District Twelve's mayor, Katniss wasn't too happy about it. She was worried. She never liked Snow, and she doesn't even know why. He seems like the type of guy who would throw people somewhere to fight and sit back and enjoy watching them with a large popcorn, all for his amusement. But seeing how happy Annie looked right now, changed her mind, at least a little.

"My husband is amazing, he spoils me really. I mean we even had to pay for extra baggage due to all of the things he bought me" Annie tells her proudly.

"Wow. But I referred to being married. All of the things that you imagined and dreamed of when we were little, Annie did they come true?"

Annie's smile freezes, but after taking a deep breath she smiles again. "The same things that you dreamed of when you met Gale." Annie says.

"Yes." Katniss nods and after a small pause she adds, "But you're not answering Annie." Katniss's smile turns into a frown now too.

"Coriolanus is a great man. And I love him." Annie says.

A little further Peeta Mellark stands talking with Seneca Crane about District Twelve's leather factory, when his eyes fly to her. He smiles as he realizes he is seeing the girl he cannot seem to get out of his head once again, not too far away from him.

Seneca interrupts his thoughts and makes his mind come back to reality. "Mr. Mellark, I don't really see any reason to buy new machines."

"I want to modernize the factory to make the job easier for the workers."

"The workers are used to the machines we already have. Your father, god bless his soul has.." Seneca starts again but Peeta doesn't let him finish.

"My father is dead Seneca Crane." Peeta lifts his head back up and his eyes search the girl with the long brown curls.

"I know. I just..I want to give you advice since you are so young. Your fa.." once again Seneca doesn't get to finish as Peeta turns to look at him and once again interrupts him.

"I thank you for that. But starting today things will be done my way. And if don't agree with this, just tell me, so that I can search for a new administrator."

"No!" Crane yells. "There is no problem, of course, I am at your service." But Peeta isn't even looking at him, as the girl with the brown curls and the red haired girl who he assumes is her friend start walking away.

"It will take around a week for the machines to arrive. Will you stay long here in District Twelve?" Seneca asks.

With one last glance towards the girls, Peeta gives an answer with a smile.

"Maybe."

X

A little while later, Katniss makes her way to her fathers office and finds him asleep on his chair. She smiles and after gently closing the door, she goes to wake him up with a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey dad." she gently says before walking across the room to sit on the other side of the table.

"I say my friend Annie today. The girl that married Coriolanus Snow."

"Oh yes. How is she?" Charlie asks.

"Good. She just came back from her honeymoon."

"Did she look happy? I mean, it is different to be in a relationship, and to be married. That's why I was so worried about you when your mother..well I guess there is no point in talking about this now." Charlie says.

"Wouldn't you like to see me in love? Planning my wedding, with the love of my life?" Katniss asks with a dreamy voice.

"Of course. But not yet. You just ended a relationship, and it is good to have some time and space, before you think of these things." Charlie says firmly. "Enjoy yor freedom Katniss."

"Freedom? Like that's ever going to happen knowing my mother. It's almost as if she would be spying on me all the time or something." Katniss says, searching across the room, not all too surprised if she would find cameras somewhere hidden. But right after she says this, Diana walks inside with a glare.

Katniss turns to look at his father almost as if to say, see, I told you.

"Katniss. Go be with your aunt Effie, I need to speak to your father."

Katniss nods and without another word, walks away but instead of going to the living room to accompany her aunt, she walks out the door where she knows Gale is waiting for her. The last time she saw him was ten days ago, and now he was finally back. So she makes her way to the beach, where indeed she spots him lying in the sand. The water looks black, due to it being night time, and gladly Katniss and Gale could have the beach all to themselves.

Katniss takes her shoes off and runs towards him, and the two kiss.

"I can't take it anymore. I need you to speak to my dad."

"I know Catnip." Gale sighs.

"Really. I just..I don't like feeling like I'm lying to him, or hiding things from him. I have always been honest with him. Very open. And if he finds out about us from someone else, I'm going to feel really guilty." Katniss tells him but Gale doesn't answer.

"What? You don't want to do it?"

"No it's not that I don't want to do it, it's that if I do it, we're basically putting an end to this relationship." Gale says and Katniss watches him with a questioning face.

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh Catnip. I am a simple marine, I have no money, I don't come from an important family like Sebastian." Gale says this with an annoyed voice.

Katniss rolls her eyes, and places her hands on his shoulders.

"Again with that? The important thing here is, that I love you. That is what matters!"

"Yes. I agree. But for your family, that is not what matters. I will do it. But they won't accept me, you'll see." Gale says sadly.

"What my father cares about, is my happiness." Katniss smiles, and kisses him.

"When do you want me to talk to him?"

"Tomorrow."

"Perfect. Tomorrow I will speak to your dad. Of course." Gale laughs and the two start kissing again.

X

The next morning Katniss jumps out of bed exited for the day that Gale will finally talk to her father. She knows its the perfect time, as her mother leaves every Sunday morning to church and Charlie will be alone in his office. She walks down the stairs and spots Marvel.

"Did mom leave already?" She asks almost too exited.

"Yes." her brother simply answers.

"And you? Are you going to go out?"

"What do you care." he rudely answers before walking away.

"Oi, no need to be so rude." she yells after him frowning. But soon there is a knock on her door, and she runs to open it.

"Good morning." Gale smiles outside the door.

Katniss looks around to see if anyone is in the room, and quickly gives him a kiss. "I thought you weren't going to come. Wait here, I'll tell my father that you're here." Katniss starts to close the door but Gale stops her.

"No Catnip wait. What happens if your dad tells me no? Would you still marry me?"Gale looks at her straight in the eye, but she just calmly smiles.

"He will say yes! Don't make me more nervous. Don't move from here." She gives him another kiss, and then closes the door, leaving Gale waiting outside.

She walks towards her dad's office.

"Dad are you busy? Marine Hawthorne is here and he wants to talk to you." Katniss says. Charlie throws the newspaper he was reading to his desk.

"Marine Hawthorne? I don't believe I know him"

"Of course you do. A couple of days ago he brought you a message from Captain Plutarch."

"Oh yes. I really have a bad memory. Tell him to come in." he gently tells Katniss.

Katniss practically runs to the door again, as she hears another knock. "Wait Gale, you're so stubborn." she whispers to herself. As Katniss opens the door she soon realizes Gale is nowhere to be seen, but instead she is met with a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes.

His surprised smile tells her that he too is surprised to see her.

It's the man from the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss practically runs to the door again, as she hears another knock. "Wait Gale, you're so stubborn." she whispers to herself. As Katniss opens the door she soon realizes Gale is nowhere to be seen, but instead she is met with a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes.

His surprised smile tells her that he too is surprised to see her.

It's the man from the beach.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Katniss smiles politely but her mind is on Gale and on why he bailed on her.

"Yes. Hi. I'm Peeta Mellark. I would like to speak to Mr. Everdeen." Peeta shyly says as he steps inside the house.

Katniss panics. No, it wasn't fair. Who was this Peeta Mellark and why was he here? He was going to ruin everything for her and Gale, as this is their chance to tell Charlie the truth. If Charlie finds out that this man, this Peeta is here, he might ignore the fact that he agreed to speak to Gale first and then Diana will come home and everything will all go to hell. Katniss felt angry, angry at this man who just stepped into her home with no permission, and angry at Gale for leaving her for no reason. No, she had to lie.

"He isn't home." Katniss tells him.

"Are you his daughter?" Peeta can't help to ask as curiosity takes a hold of him. He can't believe he is standing inside the house of that beautiful girl that he dreamed of so many nights.

"Yes. But I already told you that he isn't home, and to be quite honest, I don't know when he will be back, you're going to have to come back another day." Katniss says and she let's some of her anger show in the way she speaks to him.

But things turn especially awkward when Charlie walks into the room, asking her daughter if everything is alright.

Peeta gives Katniss an amused and slightly confused smile, and Katniss just looks down at the floor, as embarrassment takes a hold of her.

"Mr. Everdeen, it's god to meet you. My name is Peeta Mellark. I would like to speak to you, if you're not too busy?" Peeta offers the other man a handshake.

"Mellark? Are you Benjamin Mellark's relative?" Charlie wonders as he accepts the handshake.

"Yes." Peeta simply tells him, and with this Charlie tells him to come on in and make his way to his office, but Katniss interrupts the two men.

"Dad, you said you were going to receive marine Hawthorne."

"Well where is he?" Charlie looks around the living room, where all three are standing.

"I don't know. I left him there." Katniss says pointing to the outside door.

"When I arrived, there was no one there." Peeta points out.

"Well if the marine comes back, tell him to wait for me." Charlie says, before he and Peeta walk away to the office. Peeta pretends not to notice the angry glare he gets from Katniss.

When Charlie and Peeta are gone, Katniss runs outside to look for Gale, and indeed she spots him walking towards her mansion.

"What happened, where were you?"

"I saw some guy going to your house and I thought it was your brother." Gale says.

"Oh my god Gale! He isn't my brother." Katniss rolls her eyes.

"No? Then who is he?" Gale says this a bit too sternly.

"I don't know. I have no idea."

"Catnip, wouldn't it be better if I come back another day?"

"No! No, you have to speak to my dad today." Katniss grabs Gale's arm and starts to pull him back to the mansion. "You're going to wait for him in the living room, until he receives you."

X

"It's been many years since I last saw Benjamin. How is he? I heard that he was very sick." Charlie and Peeta sit in the office and Peeta tries to politely answer every question, although Benjamin was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

"Yes, unfortunately he died a couple of days ago."

"I can't believe it. I'm so sorry." Charlie says dumbfounded.

Peeta only nods.

"I'm sorry for my curiosity, but you said that you were a relative to Benjamin?"

"Yes so it is. I am his.. son." Peeta croaks out awkwardly.

"I didn't know that Mellark was married." Charlie tries to remember a woman, anyone who he could think could be his wife, but nothing comes to mind. Peeta takes a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for your fathers death. I didn't really know him that well as he didn't come to District Twelve so often. He was always on his farm. But now tell me, how can I help you." Charlie is quick in changing the subject as he senses that Peeta doesn't really feel too chatty when it comes to Benjamin.

"Well I would like to expand my fathers company and I heard that the lands that are next to it belong to you." Peeta gladly tells him.

"Yes, in reality that belongs to my daughter, Katniss. She inhaled them from her grandmother." Charlie explains.

"And do you think that she would have a problem with selling them for me?"

"No, I don't think so. Those lands are completely abandoned." Charlie raises from his seat. "Give me a minute, I'll talk to Katniss."

"Thank you." Peeta says, and when the man is gone, Peeta whispers her name, savoring it in his mouth. "Katniss."

In the living room Katniss and Gale stand talking.

"Don't be so negative Gale!"

"I'm not being negative Catnip, I'm just telling you how things are." Gale says but Katniss doesn't respond as Charlie Everdeen walks into the room.

"Mr. Everdeen." Gale moves to give Charlie a handshake.

"Good morning." Charlie dismissively as he quickly shakes Gale's hand.

"My visit.." Gale starts but Charlie speaks over him, perhaps because Charlie just doesn't really care about the marine's visit so he didn't even notice that he had started speaking again.

"Katniss! We need you in the office for a minute. Mr. Mellark wants to ask you something."

"Dad, marine Hawthorne is here like you asked, can you please receive him?"

"At this moment I am busy. If its not something important, come back another time please?" Charlie speaks to Gale.

"Very well. I will come back tomorrow." With this Gale starts walking away, and he gives Katniss an annoyed face, and Katniss watches him walk away in disbelief.

"Katniss! We are waiting for you." Charlie yells impatiently.

Reluctantly Katniss walks after her father, and when she gets to the office Peeta raises from his seat politely, but Katniss only glares at him.

"This is my daughter, Katniss." Charlie says as they walk in.

"Peeta Mellark. It's good to meet you." he repeats with a smile and this time he even offers her a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too." she says sternly and she accepts his handshake and manages even a small fake smile.

Katniss moves to sit to a seat next to Peeta's.

"Katniss Mr. Mellark is the owner of the company that is right next to the land your grandmother Martha had left you. He would like to buy it so that he can expand it"

Katniss was so angry at the man for ruining her and Gale's plans, that she is by no means going to give him the pleasure. "I don't want to sell the land." she says.

"Why not? It has been abandoned for years!" Charlie wonders.

"I know. But I don't want to get rid of it." Katniss doesn't even glance at Peeta, although she can feel his eyes on her.

"I am very interested in buying that piece of land. I can pay you whatever you need." Peeta jumps in. Now Katniss moves to look at him, and she has no sympathy in her eyes. Only anger. The more this Peeta talked, the more annoyed she got.

"I don't care about the money." she angrily tells him, and this time Peeta doesn't hide the look of wonder in his eyes. Why she seemed to hate him this much was unclear to him.

"Katniss!" Charlie warns.

"I'm sorry father but there is no way you can convince me."

"I'm very sorry Mr. Mellark." Charlie says.

"Don't worry Mr. Everdeen. I won't take away anymore of your time." with this Peeta gets up from his seat, and so does Katniss. The two lock eyes for a brief second, and then the three walk out of the office.

As they walk into the living room Charlie tells him that he is welcome to come to his house if ever he needed anything, and when Charlie says his last name, Diana turns around in shock. Peeta takes a minute to look at the woman, and soon realizes that she is indeed Diana, a woman who has every month paid a visit to his farm, as she is or was Benjamin's lover.

Diana looks at him and with her eyes warns him not to say anything.

"Diana I want you to meet Mr. Peeta Mellark. Mellark, this is my wife." Charlie says.

"It's good to meet you." Peeta pretends, and he sees how her deathly glare turns into a vicious smile as he decides to play along.

"Nice to meet you too." she smiles.

"And this is my sister Effie." Charlie says pointing at the woman next to Diana.

"Are you Benjamin Mellarks relative?" Effie smiles.

"Yes."

"Oh. I always thought that that old man had no one in the world. And how is his health?" Effie asks making Charlie cringe at the rude ways she speaks.

"He passed away a couple of days ago." Peeta answers, not offended by her words.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Although I really don't think anyone will miss that old man. I've heard that man was intolerable." Effie says without thinking twice about her words.

"Effie." Charlie warns.

"What? That is what everyone thinks in District Twelve!"

"Don't worry Miss. I'll get going." Peeta says.

"It was a pleasure to meet you." Charlie tells him.

"The pleasure was all mine." The men shake hands again, and then Peeta makes his way out.

X

Katniss walks towards Gale in a small park in District Twelve, where he is already waiting for her.

"Why didn't you want to talk to my dad?"

"No, it isn't that I didn't want to, but the man said he was busy. You heard him yourself."

"When he asked you if the reason for your visit was important, you should have told him yes!" Katniss accuses. "Or is it not important for you to solve this?"

"Well Catnip, I'm not in a hurry for the event that will separate me from you." Gale tells her, getting an eye roll from Katniss.

"Oh Gale, are you going to keep talking like that? I already told you that my father is the type of a man that will respect my decisions. And what he wants the most is for me to be happy. Besides, he can't not accept our relationship when he finds out about how in love I am with you. And that you are the man that I chose to get married to." Katniss says this with a smile.

Gale takes a deep breath. "I am not Sebastian Moore. I don't have that last name, and when your dad finds out that you are changing your fiance for someone like me.."

"No Gale!"

"..he won't accept it." Gale finishes.

Katniss glares at him, and Gale takes another deep breath.

"Okay I'll talk to your father tomorrow?"

"You fill me with doubts Gale. Yes you make me feel insecure with all of the things that you say to me. I mean, I don't know. Maybe its better to wait for a couple of more days. Maybe I should talk to him first." Katniss wonders and Gale nods.

"Yeah I think it's the best option."

"Well I'm gonna get going. It's not wise to let people see us together like this in the daytime." Katniss says annoyed as she is so tired of hiding things already, but she feels a bit better by the way that Gale chuckles about it, it makes things feel less serious and it reminds her that it's okay as long as she's with him.

"Yet." She finishes now with a small smile, before she walks away.

X

Peeta is enjoying a drink in his living room, when the doorbell to his house rings and his maid opens the door. He realizes that outside it's Diana Everdeen who wants to speak to him.

"Good morning Mrs." Peeta greets her slightly surprised to see her here.

"Yesterday I wasn't all too sure. But now that I see you well, yes. You are the same." Diana points at him, her long blonde hair moving against her shoulders. She is wearing a very expensive diamond necklace and a black lacy shirt.

"Yes Miss. It's me." Peeta smiles a cold smile.

"Can you explain to me, how is it that a simple _worker_ like you, in one day results to be the only son, and the only inhaler of Benjamin Mellark.

"That is a very personal business. And I have no needs to explain things to you. Or will you for example explain to me, how a _married_ woman, was the lover of my father, for so many years?"

"That's why I came to speak to you Peeta. Because that relationship that I had with your father was a serious mistake, and I can admit that."

"I don't frankly care Mrs. Everdeen. You can with your life, do whatever you want." Peeta just wants to know why the woman is here, and get this all done with. She was never a very pleasant woman to be around with. But she was perfect for Benjamin.

"I know perfectly well that you will be staying in this district for awhile and I already saw you talking with my husband.."

"You don't have to worry." Peeta starts to understand the reason to her visit.

"I want to say that Charlie was away for work and I was feeling very lonely at the time, he didn't know how to treat me as a woman, and your father knew how to make me feel better." Diana helps herself to a seat in Peeta's living room.

"I repeat that I have no intentions of getting involved with your personal life. I won't be revealing any of your _details_. I can assure you." Peeta too gets himself a seat.

Diana smiles. "I knew that I could count on you."

"No." Peeta shakes his head. "I'm not your accomplice in anything. Simply I am a gentleman."

"Very well. Because see although you are still a simple worker to me, I knew that you were a gentleman. And well, forgive me for asking again but I would like to know how, how could _you_ turn out to be Benjamin's son? Because he never talked to me about that. Never." Diana chuckles as he speaks off him as a very low piece of trash.

"It's not that hard to understand. I am the bastard son, of a man who raped an innocent peasant. And right before his death, he gave me his last name and gave me all of his money, and power."

"Well, still all _bastard_ and all that." Diana raises from her seat.

"Will you not say good mornings to me now that you know that I am a worker and a bastard?"

"Of course not. But, what happened to your mother?"

"She died." Peeta simply says.

"Well, I think I should get going. Thank you for the talk." Diana chuckles and helps herself out.

X

Katniss spots her aunt Effie in their living room and makes her way to sit with her.

"Is dad home already?" she asks.

"No not yet." Effie says.

"You know I'm a little worried after I talked with Annie about her marriage." Katniss confesses. She can't help but still feel like there is something off with Snow.

"Why? She looks happy. You know you should follow her example. Fall in love with someone for real."

Katniss smiles as she makes herself more comfortable. If only her aunt knew. "Oh aunt." she sighs.

"Listen to me Katniss. I'm scared that you'll end up like me. Single and a bother on someone else's home." Effie sadly warns.

"Aunt please. Don't say that. You are not a bother in this house."

"Can I confess something Katniss? When you ended your relationship with Sebastian I thought that there was someone else behind that. But now I'm not so sure anymore. Anyway good men with good last names and families, well there isn't many of them anymore in District Twelve. You need to start looking Katniss. Because I imagine that getting married is on your plans?"

"Oh yes." Katniss whisperes with closed eyes as she pictures herself in a wedding dress, marrying the man that she loves.

"Then stop wasting time Katniss! You have for example.." Effie thinks of anyone worth marrying when she remembers him. "Peeta Mellark. He is very handsome. And single."

Katniss ponders this for a minute. Him. He was good looking, that she had to admit. But no. "Nah, he is too bitter, I don't know. I don't like him." she says.

"Oh Katniss! Look at you. You need to put some from your side too!" Effie yells in her dramatic voice.

X

The next morning Peeta had to meet Seneca Crane, as he studied the factory's bookkeeping's and there he confirmed that Seneca had indeed been stealing money from his father. As he makes his way to his apartment, he sees her, Katniss walking across the street, this time her hair is in that one braid that she wore when they met. He wonders if he should go after her, maybe greet her but he remembers the way she glared at him last night and decided to let it go and he stepped into Senecas's house.

"Mr. Mellark, would you like something to drink?" Seneca nervously asks. But Peeta doesn't respond.

"I assume you are here to sign the paper of the machines we just bought?" Seneca asks as he hands him a green folder.

"No. I've been studying the bookkeeping's and I have found serious mistakes."

"What are you saying?" Seneca asks.

"What I'm saying is that you don't need to be an expert in administrative matters to realize that you have been stealing money from my father for many years." Peeta calmly tells him.

"Mr. Peeta you are mistaken." Seneca pleads.

"No, I have not made a mistake. The way that you have lied and stolen money has been _rough._ And it didn't take me long to realize it."

"Maybe I made an error, or..?" Seneca starts but Peeta is now raising his voice.

"There are no errors! It's called stealing." Peeta accuses.

"Listen let me expla.."

"I didn't come here to argue with you. I want to tell you two things. First of all, logically you no longer are the administrator of my company. And secondly, either you give me back every cent that you have robbed, or I call the police."

"Mr Mellark! I am a man that does not take threats very well." Seneca warns.

"Don't worry I won't send anyone to beat you up, like I heard you do, when someone owes you money." Peeta says. "Simply I will make sure you rot in prison."

"No! Mr Mellark please!" Seneca pleads again.

"I already told you, I want all my money, or I'm calling the police."

"I don't have any money at the moment!" Seneca cries. Peeta grabs the phone.

"No what are you doing, no!" he grabs the phone from Peeta's hands.

"Wait." Seneca says and he digs through his closets, and after he finds what he wants he walks to Peeta, a brown folder in his hands. "I can settle my debts, if you accept as a payment, this promissory note as signed by Mr. Everdeen." Seneca offers as he hands the piece of paper to Peeta, who confusedly studies it.

"Also I'm going to give you the scriptures to the Everdeen's mansion." He hands everything to Peeta. The documents, the folder, the scriptures. Everything. Is in Peeta's hands.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why do you have all of this?" Peeta refers to the documents and scriptures that Seneca offered to Peeta.

"Oh Peeta. Mr Everdeen's son, Marvel Everdeen, has been borrowing some very strong amounts of money, and he hasn't paid me back. So then his father took care of the depth and he gave me the scriptures of his house as a guarantee."

"And how is it possible that the Everdeen's don't have the money to pay for their son's depths?" Peeta asks.

"The Everdeen's are not what they used to be. They keep pretending that they are at the same social position but in reality, they're about to lose it _all_." Seneca tells him.

Peeta studies the papers once more.

"So do you accept?" Seneca asks.

"Very well. I'll take the promissory note and the scriptures." Peeta says and relieved Seneca quickly puts them all back onto an envelope witch he then hands to Peeta.

"And of course, you no longer work for me." with this Peeta walks away.

X

Katniss looks around the empty beach where she had agreed to meet Gale today, and she wonders why on earth he is late once again, when someone grabs her from behind, making her scream until she hears Gale's familiar chuckle.

"You scared me!" Katniss laughs as Gale gently puts her down and leans in for a small kiss.

"Come sit down with me." Gale says as he carelessly sits on sandy beach, still wearing his marine uniform. "I want to ask you something. I had already told you this before, and I'm going to say it again knowing that this is our only option. Would you run away with me?" Gale challenges.

"I mean, supposing that you're parents don't agree with our relationship." Gale continues as Katniss only gives him a blank stare.

"It's just, that could be so dangerous. My dad was the navy's admiral and although he has retired, he still has many friends and relationships with people that can really hurt you."

"Well what does that have anything to do with this? I could drop out of the navy? We could leave the districts and go somewhere far away. I've always wanted to see what there is behind the Capitol, and visit a real country like France or Spain. And once your parents find out, we're already going to be married." Gale says this all but frankly it all sounds too good to Katniss. It's just a daydream.

"Do you really think that we're going to have to get to that point?" Katniss asks.

"I don't know but I have to make sure that they won't separate us. What do you say?"

Katniss caresses his face and wonders what to say.

"Is that your answer?" Gale hopefully asks.

"Yes." Katniss whispers and nods her head.

Gale chuckles and kisses Katniss. But the two don't notice that Marvel, is watching them.

"To be quite honest, I don't see you too convinced of the decision you made. Are you having doubts?" Gale asks worriedly.

"No it's not that, I just..don't think it's going to be that easy, us running away together."

"Catnip, nothing in life is easy. I know that the only thing I'm missing is money but I promise that I'm going to get it."

Realization hits Katniss, as she realizes where she can get the money to run away with Gale.

"I own a small piece of land. My grandmother gave it to me before her death. I could sell it" she remembers Peeta. "In fact I already have someone who is interested in buying it."

After a little while Gale has to get back to work, and once he is gone Marvel makes his way to his sister.

"Hey there. I can't believe it. You were always my little baby sister, what a surprise I got when I saw how you were sucking that guy's face. Oh of course, that's why Sebastian left you, he found out that you started to please all the little marine's." Marvel laughs. Katniss watches around the beach to see if anyone else was spying on them, but besides Marvel, there doesn't seem to be anyone else.

"You know what, I won't give you the pleasure of insulting me Marvel." with this Katniss grabs her purse from the sand and gets herself up.

"That man that you just saw? He's name is Gale. He's my boyfriend and I'm going to marry him."

Marvel stands up from the sand too.

"Where does he come from?"

"He's from District eight. A marine from the navy." Katniss proudly tells him.

"A marine! Does he have money?" Marvel asks.

"What he does have is education, and he is a man that kills himself working and most importantly, we're in love."

Marvel sighs. "Did you go completely crazy or are you stupid? What the hell is wrong with you Katniss. What will my parents say? How can you leave Sebastin for someone like him, a poor useless marine, that is not worth it." Marvel laughs again.

"And what is it that matters to you? The _money_ the _power?_ " She mocks. "I don't care about that. And for your information, I will never marry a man for his money. And I'm going to ask you not to tell mother about this. Not until Gale has talked to dad and asked for my hand."

"Oh really you're asking me as a favor?"

"Take it as you want." Katniss says and walks away.

"It's your life do whatever the hell you want with it." Marvel yells after her.

X

Peeta bought himself a little mansion in District Twelve where he will be staying whenever he needs due to his company. He is sitting in his living room with Finnck asking him how his farm has been.

"It's doing good. You know Delly wanted to come but his dad didn't let her."

"I think that that's for the best." Peeta simply says as he takes a sip of his whiskey.

"And how did you find the factory?" Finnick curiously asks.

"With many problems. I found out that the administrator has been robbing money for many years. I just fired him."

"What do you mean fired him? He should go to jail!"

"Yes that what I wanted but, I ended up doing a little deal with him. You know who lives in this District? Do you remember the woman that would always visit my father?" Peeta asks.

"The woman that was his lover for years?" Finnick wonders.

"Apparently she is married to a very important man here in District Twelve. The Admiral Everdeen. I just saw here a little while ago."

"Are you serious?" Finnick starts laughing. "And did she recognize you?"

"Finnick she came to my house to ask me not to tell anyone about her little _adventures_." Peeta says and this makes Finnick laugh even more.

"I also met her husband. He seems like a good man."

"And what face did that woman put when she found out that you are the son of the patron? And that he left you all of his money?" Finnick asks.

"She knows how to act, but I'm sure that she hates me." Peeta admits as he pours himself another drink, and so does Finnick.

"Of course. Since she didn't get a single penny from Benjamin."

"That woman is a bad person Finnick." Peeta admits. "Instead if you'd see her daughter.. she's very beautiful." Peeta takes a deep breath as he thinks of Katniss.

"Well there you have something to entertain yourself with." Finnick smirks.

"I don't understand." Peeta says.

"She could give you a good time Peeta."

"No, I might be Benjamin Mellark's son, but I will never act like he did." The two men are interrupted by Peeta's maid.

"Mr. Mellark, there is a young woman waiting for you in your office."

"A woman?" Peeta wonders.

"Yes. She needs to speak to you."

Peeta excuses himself to Finnick, and makes his way to the office. When he enters he holds his breath as he sees a brown shade of long curls and grey eyes starring into his blue ones.

"Katniss. It's good to see you." Peeta is instantly smiling.

"I came to see you because I thought things a little better and I would like to know if your offer of buying that piece of land still stands."

"Please sit down." Peeta says, and Katniss thanks him with a smile but stands still, not accepting his offer. "Of course my offer still stands." Peeta says but he's smile has fallen.

"I just really need to sell it as soon as possible." Katniss says.

"Why the hurry?" Peeta curiously asks.

"It's personal." She says simply. Peeta nods. "Your family forced you to sell it to me?" he can't help but to ask.

"No, my family has nothing to do with this. Actually I would like to ask you to keep this between the two of us, since I don't want them to find out about this."

"You can count on me. I already counted the square meter of that area. Please sit down." Peeta repeats and slowly Katniss takes a seat.

In his checkbook he writes a sum. "This is what I offer you." he tells her handing her the paper.

She watches the paper for a while before speaking. "I accept. But I would like the money in cash."

"Very well. I have no problem." with this Peeta raises from his seat and so does Katniss.

The two shake hands and Katniss gives him a real genuine smile this time, and this causes for Peeta to start smiling again too.

"Inform me when everything is ready to sign." Katniss starts walking away. "Goodbye." His voice stops her.

"I hope that this deal can start a real friendship between us." he says.

Katniss doesn't respond as she makes her way out.

X

A few days later Diana Everdeen is sitting in Peeta's house once again.

"My son Marvel, is a very impulsive child and he made the mistake of handing the scriptures of our home to a man that borrowed him a strong amount of money. You know who I'm talking about right?" Diana asks.

Peeta nods.

"Mr Crane, your administrator. Well today I went to get our scriptures and the promissory note, but the gran idiot told me that those documents, are in your hands."

"That is true." Peeta calmly tells her.

"Peeta I'm begging you to give me those papers back. My son took the scriptures without his father knowing and he falsified my husbands signature on that promissory note. The worst thing is that Charlie needs those documents and you understand that if my husband finds out he will get very angry and he might throw Marvel out of the house."

"Mr Crane gave me the scriptures as a payment of a depth that he owes me." Peeta tells her.

"Yes I know. Unfortunately my economic state is not very good at the moment, I will sell some of my jewelry but I don't know how long that will take, and I need those scriptures now."

"You know what? I'm going to give them to you Mrs. But I want something in exchange."

Diana seductively stands from her chair and walks towards him. She is so very sure that he want her, the way that Benjamin did.

Peeta steps closer to her as well.

"In exchange for what?" she smiles and moves into kiss him, but he stops her with his words.

"I like your daughter."

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, and guys tell me what you think by reviewing (:**


	6. Chapter 6

"I like your daughter." Peeta says, and Diana immediately backs off.

"So you like my daughter. And what on earth is it that you are trying to tell me with that Peeta?" she asks a little annoyed.

"Nothing that wouldn't be right, don't get scared. I have spoken to Katniss a couple of times, and to be honest I would like to get to know her better. I hope that you and your family can accept me, if there was to be something else than friendship between us one day." Peeta quickly tells her.

"Something like what?" Diana turns around to face him.

"I have plans of getting married and forming a family, and if something would to happen between me and your daughter, she is the perfect woman for me."

Diana chuckles. "Well that is something that you can't decide over one conversation Peeta. As you understand I need to speak about this with my husband and of course, Katniss. You don't know her. No one can tell her what to do, she has always been so rebellious."

"The thing is that I don't want anyone to pressure her. If Katniss would to accept me, I would like it be because she herself wants to." Peeta says. He didn't want to force Katniss to marry him. He just wanted acceptance from the Everdeen's.

"It's just that well I'm sorry to have to repeat myself but there is one huge problem." Diana says.

"You mean my origin? The fact that I am a bastard." Peeta repeats this with no shame.

"Well yes. Personally I don't care. But our family is one of the most important here in District Twelve. I have nothing against you. I think you've been acting like a gentleman _but_.."

"..But I'm not." Peeta finishes for her.

Diana sits down on the sofa again. "Don't take it as an offense. But as Katniss's mother I want the best for her, and well of course someone from a better social level. And not someone who's mother is a poor peasant. That besides grew up as a _worker_." She says in disgust.

Peeta nods. "And if I were to take care of your family's economic state? Could that little inconvenience be forgotten?"

Diana looks confused. "I don't understand." she says and once again raises from her seat, as if she can't decide between sitting or standing, staying or going, accepting, or declining.

"If I were to pay for all of the Everdeen's depths. Would you then accept me for your daughter, although I am just a worker?"

"How do you know about our depths Peeta?"

"Ask Seneca Crane." Peeta simply answers.

"Your offer is very interesting, but I don't know. Can I give you an answer in a couple of days?" Diana asks.

Peeta only nods. "Do not talk about this to anyone else, especially not to Katniss. I don't want any confusions about my real intentions." Peeta warns.

"No no, no one will know about this. I promise. I'm just asking for a couple of days to think things better."

"Very well."

"About the scriptures, are you going to give them back?"

"Yes. Give me a second, I'll get the documents." Peeta walks away, leaving Diana smiling viciously, still wondering if to accept or not.

X

Late at night Katniss enters her home, where she finds Charlie waiting for her in the living room.

"Where were you Katniss?"

"I went out for a walk." she says dully.

"What's wrong honey? Why do you look so sad?" he asks.

Katniss instantly puts on a fake smile. "No dad, nothing."

"Come here Katniss, you can't lie to me."

Katniss sits down next to her father.

"I can see it in your eyes, tell me, what's wrong?"

"Dad, you once told me that right now you wouldn't want me to date anyone, that it's best if I wait a little, before having a boyfriend. But you know deep down I really want to have a partner, to get married." she sighs with her fake smile.

"Well It's not that I don't like the idea, of course I want you to find your place, and for you to give me many grandchildren. But there is no hurry. Everything will come with time." Charlie says chuckling.

"And what would to happen if I would fall in love with someone that is not from our social level? Someone who wouldn't have company's, lands, but a man that would be simple, smart, and hard working? Would you accept that?" Katniss asks as her eyes shine thinking about Gale.

"Why are you asking Katniss?"

"I'd just like to know how you would feel if something like that would ever happen to me?"

"Well I have nothing against honest and hard working people. To me all men are the same. But you are a girl that comes from a good family, and when you get married, well you should focus on doing it with someone who can give you the life, from your level." Katniss's smile freezes. "Although I don't really see why you are asking me this." Charlie finishes.

"Nothing dad. Forget it." she says.

* * *

 **So guys not much happens in this chapter aand its really short, I'm so sorry. I just have been so busy with school already and I really wanted to have an update even if it was with a little mini chapter. I'll update as soon as I can again.**

 **Thanks to the people that have reviewed, your comments really make me happy (: Keep them coming**


	7. Chapter 7

"Seneca Crane is dead?" Peeta asks the officer who had stumbled into his house a minute ago.

"Yes. We know that Mr. Crane has worked many years with your father, and that now recently was under your services." The officer calmly tells him.

"That is correct. I suppose that man had many enemies, he would often borrow people money and the way he would charge the people would be rather violent." Peeta says, earning a nod from the officer.

"I know nothing else, but I'm willing to cooperate if needed."

"Thank you. We will contact you." the officer says and after politely giving his goodbyes leaves Peeta alone with Finnick, who had been watching the conversation all along from the side.

"It's good that you didn't tell him that he was robbing you. The police could think badly of that." Finnick sighs.

"If I didn't mention it, it's only because it is completely unimportant. Besides, I have nothing to hide."

"No of course." Finnick agrees.

"To be quite honest, I'm not at all surprised that a man like Seneca ended up like this." Peeta says, in his mind wondering who was the person responsible for the murder.

At the same time in the Everdeen's mansion Katniss walks in on a conversation happening in her living room-

"I don't understand how my son, could have owed that man so much money!" Charlie yells, angrily glaring at Marvel and Diana, who was protecting her son, as always. "And I knew nothing!" he continues.

"Calm down. I didn't want to worry you." Diana tries.

"It hurts me to see how far you can go, just to save your son from his stupid mistakes!" Charlie yells even more.

"No no no, I didn't think that the situation was going to be so serious Charlie. I already told you that the depth has been..taken care of. It was very little." Diana says.

"Either way, you should have told me."

"I was going to Charlie, but first I wanted to fix things." she says, and Katniss can't help but frowning at her mother.

"Did you really pay everything you owed that man?" Charlie asks, now a bit calmer.

"Of course he did. To the very last cent. I am his witness." Diana speaks for Marvel.

"If I would have known that he was going to be murdered I wasn't going to pay as a single penny to him." Marvel laughs.

"Your comments are not funny Marvel. Oh, but now that you will enter the marines you will change. And you will be more responsible. Wheter you liked it, or not." Charlie warns sternly.

This only causes for Marvel to walk out of the room without another word.

"Well I should rest now. Are you coming Diana?" Charlie asks.

"In a moment. I want to have a word with Katniss." Diana says.

"Very well. I'll wait you in the bedroom." Charlie says before walking upstairs.

"What do you want to talk to me about mother?" Katniss asks.

Diana watches Charlie slowly disappear and once he is completely gone, she turns around to grab Katniss. Hard.

"Who is Gale Hawthorne!" she demands.

Katniss breaks away from her mother's grip and turns around.

"Speak! Who is Gale Hawthorne?"

Katniss turns around to face her mother again. "My boyfriend mother."

"Excuse me?"

"My _boyfriend_ , mother. You heard right." Katniss says determined.

"Who in the hell do you think you are you stupid little girl? How could you have hidden something like that from us? Of course, now I know why you left Sebastian. To be with a useless boy from the _seam_." Diana says in disgust.

"Gale is not some useless boy. He is the man that I love mother."

"Oh I see. And since when do you love this, Gale? Because to me you've never said anything and I am your mother!"

Katniss nods in disgust. "If I kept quiet, it's because of this. Because I am afraid that you won't support him."

"Well you are right in that." Diana nods. "I will never support him. And I will never let you marry a poor seam boy. Do you understand!"

"Gale is a good man! He is a marine just like father." Katniss insists.

"Be careful! Don't you dare compare that _thing_ , with your father. Your father is a retired admiral with so much honor." Diana says proudly. "That Hawthorne guy is probably with you for your money anyway."

Katniss shakes her head in disbelief.

"You are so stupid Katniss, so innocent. You are the perfect victim for a guy like him. So stupid."

Katniss can't help the tear that falls down her cheek. "I won't argue with you mother. Because my father will agree with me, once he knows how much I love him. Because Gale mother, Gale is the love of my life."

"Aw how sweet but cynical it is you are Katniss! Do you not realize everyone in the District will talk about you? Is that what you want? That's what you want, for people to point at us..!" Diana yells, but gets interrupted by Charlie, who came down to see what was going on.

"Diana! Why are you two arguing?" he asks.

"Nothing is wrong Charlie. I'll be right upstairs, I told you." Diana says, and then turns around to whisper to Katniss's ear.

"I forbid you, listen to me. I forbid you from ever seeing that man again. And tomorrow we have to continue this conversation, because there are many important things you don't know about." Diana finishes, before walking away with Charlie, leaving Katniss alone, in the living room, where she after her parents are gone, breaks down to tears of sadnes and anger.

X

Of course Katniss was not going to let her mother tell her what to do, so the very next morning she meets up with Gale on their beach. How her mother could be so cold and evil towards her still amazed her. She was pretty sure Diana hated her. Things were so different with Marvel. Diana would do anything for him.

Katniss runs towards the man and kisses him before speaking.

"Where were you yesterday? I was waiting for you at the same time as always and you didn't show up! Gale we're in trouble." Katniss tells him.

"I'm sorry I got really busy at the last minute. You look worried what happened?" he asks while he wraps his arms around her to calm her down.

"Yes. My mom knows about everything and she basically forbade me from ever seeing you again!" Katniss cries.

Gale lets out an annoyed breath. "I told you, I told you not to get your hopes up. Your family will never accept me." he says defeated.

"My dad will, he will support me. He is a fair man. The only thing that matters to him is my happiness."

"No Catnip you're lying to yourself. I.." Gale tries but Katniss ignores him.

"What we need to do is tell him before my mom does, before she fills his head with lies to turn him against you!" Katniss continues. "Talk to him." She begs.

"I will do it. But now they are aware, they will watch your every move, and we won't be able to escape, I hope you know that." Gale rambles.

"Talk to him!" she repeats. "Tell him that you want to ask for my hand. If I tell him how much I love you, he will say yes."

She kisses him before he can start talking about how he won't accept it. "In half an hour Gale, I'll see you in my home." Katniss says, kisses him and then walks away. Katniss tells herself that everything will turn out well, because if she lets fear take a hold of her, she knows it will all go to hell. She spends her time thinking and thinking and the minutes feel like hours but they also feel like seconds.

And then there's a knock on the door of her house.

She gets up and clumsily trips in her own feet, as she runs to the door, knowing that if they don't do it now, she will change her mind.

But as soon as she gets to the door she can see through the glass that covers the door, that instead of the expected brown thick hair, the man behind the door is blonde. And those goddamn blue eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me not again!" she curses to herself before opening the door angrily, not bothering to give the man even a fake smile.

"Good morning."Peeta smiles as he steps inside.

Katniss chuckles angrily. "What are you doing here? What do you need?" she tries to be as polite as possible but she knew she was close to closing the door on him. It could not be possible this man would always arrive when Gale was ready to talk her father.

"I came for two reasons. The first one being that I talked with the notary and we closed the deal so that I am ready to buy the land." Peeta says smiling. "I'll wait for you there tomorrow at nine."

"At nine, good, perfect. Now I know." she says and points at the door with her head. "You can leave." she says with a small polite smile.

"No, I came for two reasons." Peeta reminds. "The second one being that I have a meeting with your father."

Katniss's smile turns into an angry frown, but before she can say anything Charlie walks in the room.

"Mr. Mellark! Come on in please, you are at home here." he says.

"Thank you Admiral." Peeta walks up to the old man for a handshake.

"Katniss, please ask Lavinia to make us some coffee?" Charlie asks, before turning around to Peeta again. "We'll go into my office, there we can speak in all peace." Charlie says. Peeta turns around to smile at Katniss, before walking after Charlie.

"In all peace." Katniss miserably whispers to herself when she is alone in the room again.

She decides to run out into the garden to see if Gale is anywhere to be seen and once again finds him standing outside.

"What are you doing, why didn't you come knock on the door?" she asks.

"I saw that guy again. That's why." Gale explains.

"Who the blonde guy? What about him. Just let's go Gale. I'll ask my dad to receive you." Katniss says but Gale stops her.

"Katniss there is no point and you know it! He won't agree with our love. Let's just leave. Let's leave the districts, and build up a life together outside." Gale pleads.

"Honestly Gale? It looks like you want to leave for different reasons, like you're running from something!" she accuses.

"Katniss you are my sole purpose in life. I want to be with you and I will give up anything for that. Let's leave." he asks again, and pulls her in for a kiss.

But the kiss is interrupted by the voice of an angry woman.

"Katniss Everdeen!" Diana yells, watching the two with murderous eyes.

"Mother." Katniss whispers in fear.

"Get inside the house Katniss. Now!" Diana screams but Katniss stands still.

"This is Gale Haw.." Katniss tries but Diana walks past the man without giving him a second look.

"I said go inside now." Diana warns.

"Just go Catnip please." Gale whispers to her, so she slowly walks away, but she manages to hear her mothers words.

"Stay away from my daughter, or it will cost you." Diana says and then leaves the man standing outside.

"How dare you bring that man into our home! You are acting like a slut!" Diana barges after Katniss, who doesn't have a chance to answer as Peeta and Charlie walk out of the office.

Instantly Diana turns her angry face into a smile. "Oh Mr. Mellark what a pleasure to see you. Would you like some coffee?" she asks but Effie enters the room with Lavinia holding a tray with coffee and some sweets.

"The coffee is already ready!" Effie says cheerfully. She then sits next to Peeta on a small couch.

"Katniss, serve the coffee to Peeta." Diana commands.

Katniss lets out an angry breath as _Peeta_ is the whole reason everything got ruined for her, once again. But she didn't want to make a scene so she moves to pour some coffee on a cup for the horrible man anyway.

"I heard that the man who administrated your company got shot. Mr. Seneca Crane?" Charlie asks.

"Yes. It's very unfortunate. Although I do have to say that that man.." Peeta takes the coffee from Katniss and thanks her before continuing. "..that man was a thief. He had been robbing money from my father for years, and he dedicated his life in borrowing money to others." as Peeta says this, Diana swallows nervously.

"If I understood correctly I think the police have a suspect." Effie says.

"Yes they do. A marine called Gale Hawthorne." Charlie says displeased.

From across the room Katniss drops her cup of coffee to the ground, causing it to break into pieces.


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss drops the cup of coffee she was holding, as she hears her father mention Gale as the main suspect for Cranes's death.

"Forgive my clumsy daughter Mr Mellark." Diana says, giving Katniss a stern look.

"You seem nervous Katniss, are you alright?" Peeta ignores the older woman and immediately checks up on Katniss, who was now picking the pieces of glass from the ground along with their maid Lavinia.

"My daughter is perfectly well. Isn't that right Katniss?" Diana asks.

Katniss stays still and quiet.

"She must have gotten a little upset, understandably. You see that marine boy has been in this house." Charlie says.

"Oh really?" Diana asks curiously.

"Really. He's been here twice by now, he's been wanting to speak to me about something but, I couldn't attend him." Charlie explains.

"Well I would like to ask you not to receive him for absolutely any reason. I don't want any criminals in my home!" Diana says.

"You cannot judge that man like that, when the police still does not accuse him of anything!" Katniss steps in.

"I agree with Katniss. He could be innocent." Effie says.

"And who'll be the judge of that? _You_? Diana says in disgust.

"Excuse me, I feel very ill and I have to go out for some fresh air." Katniss is rushing out when Peeta calls to her.

"If you want, I can come with you?" he offers politely.

"No!" Katniss says a bit too harshly. "Thank you anyway." she says to make it seem nicer.

Diana raises from her seat. "Why not? Mr Mellark is a gentleman Katniss. And since he is offering..please do accompany her Mr Mellark." Diana smiles.

Katniss rolls her eyes. "Whatever." she says and walks away, Peeta following her uncomfortably.

X

A couple of minutes pass in silence as Katniss and Peeta stand alone in the garden. Then he speaks.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes thank you." Katniss says shortly, not even attempting to hide the anger in her voice at this point. She doesn't even look at him.

A few more seconds of silence pass.

"I feel as if you're uncomfortable, as if you dislike me?" Peeta says this and it sound more like a statement than a question.

"I already told you, I like to be alone!" she snaps. "Excuse me. I don't want to be rude to you. But..look it's better if you just go inside with the others. I'll be there soon." she says now more calmly.

"If that's what you want." Peeta says, and then wordlessly walks inside.

She waits until he is gone, before she lets a sob pass through her lips. "This is not possible." she cries out loud. And then she spots Gale walking towards her.

"Gale! What are you doing here, you can't be here!" she sadly says.

"I couldn't leave Catnip, honestly I couldn't. Do you understand what I meant when I said that we need to lea.." she interrupts him.

"Why do you want to escape Gale? Answer me this Gale, do you have anything to do with the murder of that man? Is that why you want to leave like this? Tell me the truth!" Katniss accuses.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe that you would think that I'm capable of doing anything like that. Forgive me Katniss, but I'm not a murderer. If there is anything that makes me different it is my bravery, please get that straight. I'm not a coward." he says.

"A coward you would not be if you would have talked to my father and cleared things out, instead of begging me to run away with you leaving my family behind me!"

"If in that way you are getting into your own conclusions, I think it is best if we end this right here." he starts walking away.

"No Gale, let's talk!" she screams after him.

Gale turns around. "You know what? I love you and adore you, but this isn't possible." he walks away.

"So do I gale" she cries after him. "So do I."

But he has walked away. And right now Katniss had no other option but to dry her tears and join her family and _Peeta_ to their lovely coffee session.

X

When she enters, Charlie immediately asks her if she is feeling better.

"Yes father." she lies.

"Come and sit with us Katniss. Let Katniss sit there." Diana says to Effie, who is sitting next to Peeta, basically forcing Katniss to sit next to him.

Katniss silently sits next to him. And the conversation is going again.

"And what else can you tell us about your family." Charlie asks Peeta.

"Well in reality I don't have any sibling nor relatives."

Charlie nods. "And your mother?"

"She died when I was born." Peeta simply says and for a minute Katniss almost pities him.

"Well I have to say.." Diana changes the topic as she could not care less. "..that I am very happy that you accepted my husbands invitation to visit us Mr Mellark. I do hope that this wouldn't be the last."

Peeta nods.

"..and I would also like you to meet my son Marvel. He's the oldest." Diana finishes.

"I agree, that would be good. If anything it will serve him to realize that not every young person spends their times in parties, like him." Charlie disapproves. "And hes good for nothing friends."

"Charlie, I'm sure Mr Mellark here does not really care about our family problems. Marvel is a _very good_ boy. And well, as every kid he's a little confused, I'm sure that when he matures a bit he will be a good man."

Katniss is starring into space, her mind far away, but she can feel Peeta's eyes on her.

X

Diana had made plans for Peeta to come over for dinner tomorrow, and with this Peeta had left.

As soon as he and Charlie where gone, Diana got her claws out.

"Little princess" she says sarcastically. You could've been a little nicer don't you think!"

"And why? Why are you so nice to him all of a sudden?" Katniss asks.

"It is education and politeness! We are talking about a guest of your fathers, but now I realize that nothing matters to you Katniss. Not the honour nor the decency and even less our family name!"

"Mom! You.." Katniss defends herself but Diana yells at her, telling her to shut up.

"Mom I'm desperate. I'm in love.."

"You realize that that man could be a criminal! A murderer."

Katniss shakes her head. "This time, you won't make me doubt. Because I know that Gale is a good man, he is decent! And if you don't support me mom, I'm warning you that I will run away with him!" Katniss scream and walks away into her room.

X

The next day Katniss had met up with Peeta for the piece of land that she sold him. The two had met up in an office, and Peeta had given her the money in cash, as she had requested. After this Katniss knew she wanted to make things right with Gale, and she was ready to run away with him. She had met up with Gale, and told him that she was willing to do what was needed for them to be together. And to show him her trust, she gave him the suitcase of cash and asked him to keep it safe. That would be the money they would use to get out of the Districts. The only thing she asked of Gale was time. Time to sort things out before leaving.

Katniss was in her room sorting her thoughts out planning everything out, when Diana knocked on her door.

"Princess, please open the door. I have to talk to you." Diana begged, and reluctantly Katniss opened the door.

Diana gently places her hands on Katniss's shoulders. "Katniss I don't like seeing you upset like this. It hurts me to know that you've been crying."

Katniss breaks away from her hold. "It hurts me more to know, that you can't understand me. That you don't support me." Katniss says.

"How am I supposed to support you, when we know nothing about that man. And when it is most likely that he is taking advantage of you."

"No mother." for a minute Katniss is blinded my her mothers occasional moments of kindness, so much that she almost forgets who Diana is, and feels a sense of hope. She even smiles. "I promise that Gale is a good man. He had nothing to do to what happened to that guy."

"Love makes you blind Katniss. Many times it blinds are reality and the way people really are."

Katniss shakes her head and for the first time in what seems like forever talks about how she feels to her mother. "I just know that I _love_ really really love him mother."

Diana nods.

"He's a good man, and if you gave him a chance and met him, you would understand. He's noble, he's.."

"I understand you Katniss. And I know perfectly well what you are feeling here.." Diana places her hand in Katniss's chest, where her heart is. .."But you are not like just any girl from the seam Katniss. We belong to one of the most important families in District Twelve. And you cannot be with a simple seam boy." Diana's insults slowly show up again.

"No no, he's not just a boy from the seam mom!"

"Please Katniss! In any other occasion I would take your feelings into consideration.." and Katniss immediately was brought back to reality. This was Diana Everdeen. She would never let her be happy.

"..if he was a good man I could talk to your father to make at least have a better position in the marines. And so your marriage with him wouldn't be so.. so socially from a different level." Diana says.

"Would you really do that for me?" Katniss asks.

"Of course I would. But unfortunately our real situation, does not permit that Katniss."

"Why?" Katniss asks.

"Because we are in the verge of losing everything. And you are the only person that can save us." Diana tells her.

"Losing everything? But how..why?"

"Well because the problems with the ranch have gotten very complicated. We don't have enough animals, the lands are not producing. The situation is so bad that we had to sell some of your fathers other properties. We have nothing left Katniss." Diana cries out.

"But I..I had never realized mom.."

"I know. You're always so distracted with your things..and besides your father forbade me from worrying you with any of this."

"Why?" Katniss rolls her eyes. "I'm not a little girl, I need to know about these things."

"I know but you know how much your father loves you." Diana says.

"And what is it that I can do to help mom?" Katniss asks.

Diana steps forward placing her hand on Katniss's shoulder again.

"You already know princess. Your father has always given you everything.."

Katniss nods in agreement. She has had the best father in the world and not for material things. Her father has always given her the love that lacked from her mother.

"..and now my love it's time for you to do what is needed for him." Diana says and Katniss pushes her mother away in anger as she walks across the room.

"No, don't you dare ask me to get back together with Sebastian because I will not marry for money, and besides my dad would never accept it! And you know what I'm going to ask him myself, it's the only way I would accept doing anything like that.."

"Don't you dare! Listen your father is very very sick. And you know that. What you don't know is how serious he really is. Do you really want to worry him like that? You'll give him a heart attack Katniss!"

"Of course not!"

"Our economical problems are effecting him a lot, princess. Too much stress will do just that. Give him another attack. If we lose this house and the ranch, your father will not get through it. Do you want to be the reason for that? Do you want him to die?" Diana accuses.

"Mom, of course I don't." A tear falls down Katniss's cheek.

"I know your father would never let you marry for money but, he doesn't have to know about it." Diana suggests.

"Everything is so easy for you mother! Sebastian does note even want to hear about me again. He would never agree to marry me because he knows perfectly well that I am in love with another man!"

Diana smiles.

"Thank god there is another person, who is very interested in you. And he doesn't know about your horrible relationship with the seam boy."

"What are you talking about?" Katniss wonders aloud.

"You lucky girl. He's really handsome And ready to solve all of our problems. Young, and a millionaire, Katniss! You couldn't have it better. You're going to marry Peeta Mellark."


	9. Chapter 9

When Peeta enters his home with a heavy sigh, he finds Finnick sitting in his living room.

"Hey, how did it go?" Finnick asks him, referring to the land Peeta went to buy from Katniss earlier.

"Fine. I bought the land with no problem." Peeta says and then lands on the couch with a heavy thud.

"And Katniss? Is she more relaxed around you now?" Finnick asks and Peeta shakes his head.

"No. She's still very serious and barely even looks at me." he sighs again.

"Why are you wasting your time with her Peeta? Find someone else, there are dozens of women in Twelve." Finnick laughs.

"I know. But no one is.. _her._ But you're right. I've considered it too. I've been invited for dinner tonight at the Everdeen's. If Katniss continues with this attitude, I will thank Miss Diana for her..kindness? And I'll return to District Eleven and the ranch. Here in twelve I've got nothing else to do."

Finnick doesn't respond as Peeta's maid tells him a man is waiting to see him. It's Marvel. As Finnick retreats leaving the two men alone Marvel sits down and starts talking.

"My mother told me all about your _deal._ " he says.

"She shouldn't have told you. We both agreed that your father could not know about this, and even less Katniss. She knows nothing right?" Peeta asks.

"No. Nor does my dad. No, he actually really likes you. The other day he was talking about you non stop, Peeta this and Peeta that..exclusively he said that he thinks you're interested in my sister and he was happy." Marvel says.

"And what did your sister say?"

"My sister is weird. She doesn't like to show what she's feeling. But she was smiling when my dad said that." Marvel lies. "Obviously the deal you made with my mother, is still on! We don't want Katniss or my father to know that you will pay our depths in exchange of..well you know. Because they'd get really angry." Marvel continues.

"I'd say this is more an agreement than a deal." Peeta says.

"Yes of course. These things are natural among us..successful people." Marvel laughs.

"Successful people? Did your mother tell you I'm not a _successful_ person as you say?"

"Oh you say that because you're a bastard, but no one knows that in Twelve, don't worry."

Peeta nods sarcastically. "I understand. So, your sister and your father know nothing, right?"

"Nothing." Marvel repeats.

"Good. Because I would never want her to marry me for money." Peeta says.

"Nor does my sister. Do you know Sebastian Moore?"

Peeta shakes his head.

"No? He's Katniss's ex fiance, he belongs to a very important family in twelve, and still, my sister ended things with him because she didn't love him. I'm telling you this because I want you to know that if my sister is with you, it is not because of your money. We're not like that. If my sister is with you, it's because she feels something. My advice is that if you really care for her, be patient. She'll correspond to you."

"And aside from this Sebastian, is there any other man in Katniss's life?" Peeta asks.

"No! Look I don't know what type of girl you think she is but, my sister loves no one. Yet." Marvel lies again.

X

"You are an ungrateful selfish person Katniss! You don't care if we end up in misery!" Diana yells as Katniss immediately refused to marrying Peeta.

"No! I'd very much like that actually, It would make my love with Gale finally possible!" she yells. "I'm sure that my dad will understand me. He would support me, because he would never let me _sell_ myself, just to save him from his depths. And I'm going to tell him right now!" Katniss moves towards the door but Diana stops her again.

"You won't tell him a thing!" Diana grabs her daughter.

"Don't touch me!" Katniss pushes her away and runs to the hall, calling for her father while Diana follows behind her.

"Katniss listen to me!" Diana yells.

But as soon as Katniss enters her fathers office, she immediately notices him struggling, holding a hand over his chest in pain. He was having a heart attack.

Diana calls for Lavinia while Katniss kneels next to her father, screaming.

"What are we going to do mother?" Katniss cries.

Slowly Charlie's eyes open and he murmurs something incomprehensible.

"It's okay dad, you'll be okay." Katniss says and proceeds to call their family doctor.

X

The next morning Diana visits Peeta as she wants to let him know, she is officially agreeing to his offer.

"Good morning Miss." Peeta politely walks in.

"How are you Peeta?" she says.

"Good good. Please sit down." he offers. "And you?"

"Well to be honest I'm very sad and worried because last night Charlie almost had another heart attack."

"I'm very sorry."

"It's not the first time. A year ago the same thing happened and luckily this time we didn't need to hospitalize him, but he is still very delicate." Diana tells him.

"I imagine you came to cancel tonight's dinner plan. But, there was no need for you to come all the way down here, you could have just called me." Peeta says.

"No of course not. The dinner is not off." She laughs. "Obviously Charlie will not be present but I, my sister-in-law and my son Marvel will accompany you. And of course Katniss."

"Perhaps it's not a good idea that I visit if Mr Everdeen is sick."

"The thing is he himself asked me to invite you. Charlie thinks that as sick as he is, well everyone else in the house needs to eat dinner, and he's right right? Besides you are practically part of the family by now." Diana says.

"What are you talking about?" Peeta chuckles nervously. "Don't you think you are going a little too far by saying things like that? One thing is our agreement and another is the reality. I haven't even talked to Katniss about my intentions. We are not friends and especially not dating. It is very likely that your daughter will never accept me."

"Peeta I know that she is crazy about you." Diana lies.

"Did she say that?"

"Not with those words. But it takes just one look to see just how exited she is about tonight's dinner. Well, she even asked me what dress to wear.."

Peeta nods in surprise. He thought the girl hated him.

"Your son was here and he told me that Katniss was about to marry a man, Sebastian?"

"I'll be honest with you Peeta. To me, Sebastian was the ideal man for Katniss. But she didn't love him. And you know what's the funny thing? Katniss decided to break things off with him, right after she met you! Look Peeta the reason I'm here is because I need help. You know my son, he is still very young and with Charlie being so sick, I consider you as the man of the family. Unfortunately I need help. We need a very large and important amount of money to pay for our home insurance.." she says.

"What do you want, advice?" Peeta asks.

"Aside from that..well you know you did agree to.."

"..To pay for your depths yes. But after marrying Katniss. And that has not happened yet. Perhaps it never will. It could be possible that your daughter likes me yes, but maybe after getting to know her, I might realize that she is not my woman. One never knows."

"You like Katniss right? I can assure you that you cannot find a better girl than here in twelve. She is gorgeous, polite, from a good family."

"I agree. But those are not the things I look for in a woman."

"Well aside from that she is kind, generous and good. And she has her _thing_."

Peeta laughs. "Look lady, if I take care of your economical problems now, Katniss will feel obligated, forced to marry me. And I don't want that. No man wants to buy the love of a woman. Well I don't anyway."

"Katniss doesn't know a thing about our deal. And she never will. I promise."

"Let's do this. For the sake of your husbands sickness, I will loan you the money for the insurance."

"Thank you."

"But. You will need to give me the scriptures of your home again. If I marry Katniss, you will get them back and we will go back to our agreement in witch I pay for all of your depths. But if not, it will be a simple negotiation as if you would've asked for a loan on the bank. But I warn you. If I find out that Katniss knows about this, I swear that I will not marry her and I will give up on everything."

"Well I truly don't understand why you are acting like this. I promised not to tell her a word."

"You're promises mean nothing to me. Just like your moral. I know perfectly well what you are doing lady. You are selling you're daughter!" he yells.

"Wait a minute, have some respect! How dare you say that to me?"

"It's the truth. And believe me, I wasn't expecting anything better from you. I never saw you with a good eye, but I never imagined how far you would go. You are using your daughter to get your hands on the money my father left me, because he did not give you a penny!"

"Very well. I'll admit that Benjamin was never too generous with me. Especially after everything I did for him." Diana cries.

"Yes of course. You two were lovers. But if there is anything that I am sure of, it is that you were with him for his money!"

"I will not allow you to speak to me like that Peeta! Don't act innocent because you are no better okay? Let me remind you that a couple of weeks ago you were just a simple servant cleaning kitchens. And now, that you have all this money. You are dying to get yourself a little wife from a good position. And who better than my daughter Katniss who is from one of the most important families in District Twelve. A perfect plan. For a _bastard_ like you. Don't you think? I'll have the scriptures ready for you Peeta." She says before walking away without a goodbye.

X

Peeta cancelled the dinner himself. He told Finnick that he was disgusted with what he had gotten himself into. Disgusted by the way Diana was ready to sell her daughter as if she had been an object. He didn't want to have anything to do with the Everdeen's again.

"I'm sorry Peeta but in the end you started this whole mess. And besides Diana is still going to sell Katniss to some rich man. At least you are a good guy and you actually care for her." Finnick had told him.

This made Peeta rethink his decision. After all after everything Diana and Marvel told him, he was convinced she liked him back. And that is why a couple of days later he found himself in a car, on a way to a party Diana had invited him to. He didn't recall the hosts name, Snow maybe? He wanted to see if Katniss really felt like that towards him.

Katniss was wearing a tight green dress that made her grey eyes glow. Her hair was in a loose braid. Before she had gotten to the venue, her mother had reminded her on how they're problems are getting bigger and on how it was time to act. So although inside she felt like crying and screaming, with a broken heart, she still held a smile that made her whole face glow when she saw Peeta enter the room, wearing a dark blue tuxedo. Katniss could feel Diana's eyes on her. Pushing her forward. Forcing her to ruin her life. To do it for her father.

Peeta found himself very surprised when Katniss walked up to him with a smile.

"Good evening Peeta. I was waiting for you." Katniss says with the most seductive voice she could. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Really?" he smiles back.

Katniss nods. "Although I wasn't sure if you were even coming. I um, would like to talk to you.." She takes a look around the room filled with people with fancy dresses and tuxedos. They were all drinking expensive Champagne. "..but not here."

"Yes of course. Let's go." Peeta chuckles.

Katniss takes his hand and smiles at him as she locks eyes with him. Grey on Blue. Then she pulls him away with her.

X


End file.
